


Lazy on a sunday afternoon.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Jimercury Week, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: It was on a sunny afternoon that Jim finds him. He notices someone hidden in the hedges of the garden: it was a beautiful boy, with black hair and sun-kissed skin. He wore a crown of flowers on his head and had a feline gaze.[Jimercury]
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 19





	Lazy on a sunday afternoon.

Lazy on a sunday afternoon. 

It was on a sunny afternoon that Jim finds him. He notices someone hidden in the hedges of the garden: it was a beautiful boy, with black hair and sun-kissed skin. He wore a crown of flowers on his head and had a feline gaze.  
"And who are you?" he asks but the boy doesn't answer, just continues to stare at him with a confused look. Then Jim looks down, noticing that the boy has an injured ankle. He lowers, touching the cut with his hand.  
"Oi! Don't touch me!” the boy says in a shrill voice, stepping back like a frightened animal, but Jim smiles at him.  
"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you."  
Jim helps him to get out of the hedge and relax under the branches of a tree. When he comes back with the first aid kit he starts to medicate him. Jim notices how attractive is the boy and the clothes are so strange: he looks like a young Greek God.  
"What's your name?" He asks without being answered “I'm Jim, the gardener. And you?"  
The boy just keeps staring at him silently until…  
“Freddie. My name is… Freddie”.  
Jim nods with a playful smile.  
“What a lovely name.” says Jim and continues to heal the wound “ what were you doing in that hedge?”  
Freddie bites his lower lip, Jim tries not to stare at his mouth because it was delicious.  
“I got lost. I was playing with John, Brian and Roger and…” he interrupts by looking at him with a sad eyes.  
“They are your friends?”  
“Yes, we are nymphs.”  
Jim looks up at Freddie.  
“Pardon? Did you say nymphs?” he asks and Freddie nods  
“Yes. We are wood nymphs. I like to go out from our lair and this garden seemed a nice place to hide. But I got hurt and you found me”  
Jim doesn’t know whether he’s joking or not, but from the way he talks to him he seems pretty sure of what he’s saying and the boy really has something strange. Jim doesn’t asks nothing more, just listens to Freddie talking and, once he has finished to medicate, he gives him a lovely smile.  
"Thanks" Freddie says, looking down and Jim loves how the sun kisses his skin in a delicious way. He would like to kiss him but stops when the boy turns his nose up in pain from moving his ankle. Jim helps him to move and to lie almost on him. He feels self-confident enough to show off an mischievous grin when he touches his bandaged ankle.  
"I have a magic trick to make the pain disappear." he says with a wink. Freddie seems curious because he opens his lips when Jim slightly raises his leg to lower himself and kiss the bandage gently.  
"Et voila!" he says making the boy blush. Freddie settles better in his arms and Jim decides not to ask himself many questions about who that boy really is, spending with Freddie that hot afternoon one in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and happy 1,000 followers on my Tumblr! here is a small gift to thank you all for the wonderful support. Without you I wouldn't be here so thank you a thousand times!
> 
> xoxo  
> Binky
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: binkyisonline  
> Instagram: binkyisonline and nymphisonline


End file.
